


Dream

by OverconfidentFanficWriter



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: For a Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverconfidentFanficWriter/pseuds/OverconfidentFanficWriter
Summary: A gift for a friend





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Self-shipping, level 2.

The light-spear blade fizzles, almost sickeningly, in his flesh, as (Y/N) turns it off and pulls it out. Kylo Ren falls to the ground, a giant hole in his head where his brain used to be, one final whine escaping his mouth in defiance of the laws of physics and biology.

(Y/N) sets the body on fire and watches it burn to make extra certain he's not coming back, then turns around, walking a few dunes over to your beloved dewback. Saddling her and loading the small, fluffy animals that you've acquired in your travels into her packs, you mount up, checking the compass one last time.

"Come on girl." You give her the rein, and she takes it on a steady, plantigrade trot, away from the misery behind you. "Let's get you some high-quality raw ronto. You did good work today."

**Author's Note:**

> Because if you're gonna self insert, go all the way.


End file.
